inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimozuru Arata
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number = 11 (Mikage Sennou) 6 (Neo Japan) |element = Fire |team = *'Mikage Sennou' *'Neo Japan' *'Mikage Sennou (Ares)' (captain) |seiyuu = Yunagi Kayo |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 007 Episode 008 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 11}} Shimozuru Arata ( ) is a forward for Mikage Sennou and later on a midfielder for Neo Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he returns as the captain of Mikage Sennou. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"He took Sugimori’s place as team captain. He specializes in data soccer, which uses the latest electronic tools, and makes goals with calculated, precise plays."'' Appearance Arata has short pink hair and tanned skin. He has grey eyes with three eyelashes on each side. In Ares no Tenbin, his hair color is changed to brown pink. His skin also gets lighter. Plot Season 1 In the game against Raimon, he stopped Gouenji's Fire Tornado but at a cost of having his and Gouenji's leg injured. In the anime he trained with an electronic simulator with his team. He later appears with Sugimori Takeshi talking to Endou, telling him that no matter how much they practice, his team will lose. Endou gets angry and challenges them to stick a goal in his porter. Arata copied Gouenji's Fire Tornado and scored a goal, winning the challenge. During the actual Football Frontier match, his team lost against Raimon and he understands the fun of playing soccer, though he got injured due to a bash in midair against Gouenji, injuring the Raimon's striker as well. In the end, he said that they had a good time. Season 3 He reappeared in the FFI arc, where he plays for Neo Japan and learned to use Gungnir V2, from Saginuma Osamu. Even though they had just got together as a team, Arata shows respect and support for Saginuma during the matches, encouraging him to use Triangle Z 改 and God Knows 改. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Arata played in the match against Inakuni Raimon, where he acted as the captain of his Mikage Sennou side. Mikage Sennou proved to play swiftly under their coach's orders and countered quickly after Inakuni Raimon's shot got stopped by Oma Nao. Arata later fired his Patriot Shoot at Umihara Norika, though it got stopped by her new Uzumaki The Hand, surprising Mikage Sennou. In the end, Mikage Sennou lost 4-0 to Inakuni Raimon. After the match, Arata went to Asuto and said that their next match was against Teikoku Gakuen, and with these tactics, they would never win. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'FF Chiku Senbatsu A' (international versions only) *'Inazuma '08' (international versions only) *'The Fires' (international versions only) ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'FF Chiku Senbatsu A' *'Inazuma '08' *'NEW Mikage Sennou' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'FF Chiku Senbatsu A' *'Inazuma '08' *'Neo Japan Kai''' Gallery Shimozuru Arata.png|Arata in Mikage Sennou. Neo Arata TCG.jpg|Arata (Neo Japan) in TCG. EL01 24.png|Shimozuru Arata's Eleven License. EP-01-040.png|EP-01-040. Trivia *He is one of the few characters called often by his first name like Hiroto and Shinsuke. *In the manga, he was about to be dismissed from the team, because he failed to shoot against Raimon. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Captains Category:Original series characters